


Fanarts für den Reverse-Bang auf deutsch_fandom

by mella68



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-02 06:05:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1053386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mella68/pseuds/mella68





	1. Play it, Rodney

In diesem Post werden drei Fanarts gepostet, die ich für den Reverse-Bang auf [deutsch_fandom](http://deutsch-fandom.livejournal.com/) gefertigt habe.

 

**1\. Play it again, Rodney**

Ganz lieben Dank an Antares, die dafür eine tolle Story geschrieben hat.

Link zur Story "Gizeh": [DW](http://antares-dw.dreamwidth.org/22687.html) / [AO3](../1059560)

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/jZajTkx.jpg)

Weitere Fanarts folgen, jeweils am Posting-Tag der Story/Fanart.


	2. Fanart 2: Poseidon

Dies ist die zweite Fanart für den Reverse-Bang auf [deutsch_fandom](http://deutsch-fandom.livejournal.com/), für die sich leider keine Autorin finden konnte.

 

2\. Poseidon

 


	3. Fanart 3: Mord im Orientexpress

So, und nun die 3. Fanart, genauer gesagt zwei Stück, dieses Mal aus dem Supernatural Fandom. Ich hatte im Prinzip zwei gleiche Fanarts gefertigt, nur mit anderen Pairings/Charakteren:

Link zur Story folgt.

 

Dean/Sam

 

Dean/Castiel


End file.
